Choose Me
by Hinakiller
Summary: Momoko mantiene una hermosa relación con Brick, pero todo cambia desde que conoce al mejor amigo de este: Butch. Ambos tienen una conexión inmediata, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que olvide lo que siente por Brick. Ahora Momoko deberá escoger entre uno de los dos, la pregunta es ¿podrá?.


_**Qué difícil es decidir a quien se ama**_

 _ **Cuando tengo que escoger a uno de los dos,**_

 _ **Pues desde que te conocí, mi corazón has cautivado**_

 _ **Y empiezo a sentir que pierdo mi auto control.**_

… _._

 _ **Yo sabía que, eras novia de mi amigo**_

 _ **Pero aun así no dejo, de pensar en ti**_

 _ **Me da vergüenza el aceptar, que estoy pensando seriamente,**_

 _ **Huir donde nadie nos conozca a los dos**_

…

Desde algún tiempo el destino, le había puesto una prueba demasiado dura a Momoko Akatsutsumi, todo comenzó cuando su novio de 3 años Brick Him, el hombre más amable que había conocido y te quien se encontraba profundamente enamorada, le presentó su mejor amigo, … Butch Jojo.

Desde que lo vio supo que esta pérdida. Pérdida entre en esos ojos de un profundo verde oscuro, ese cabello azabache y ese cuerpo perfecto.

Y también supo inmediatamente que ella no le Hera indiferente a él. Sin embargo, se obligó a volver a la realidad cuanto Brick le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

….

 _ **¿Qué estas pensando cuando me miras así?,**_

 _ **¿Por qué t esfuerzas tanto en sonreír?,**_

 _ **¿Por qué siento que cada vez de vas aleando más de mí?**_

…

 _ **Podría perder todo lo que hasta ahora he llegado a amar**_

 _ **Todo por la pasión y los pecados que me traen dolor**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Dime que es lo que hice mal,**_

 _ **Pues solo quiero estar contigo.**_

…

 _ **Y siento que el que se esfuerza**_

 _ **Solo soy yo.**_

Luego de ese incómodo suceso, se comenzaron a encontrar por casualidad en algunos sitios que ella frecuentaba y poco a poco se volvieron amigos.

La relación que tenía con Brick, no marchaba bien, no se veían tanto como antes, por el trabajo de él y los estudios de ella, y cuando se encontraban solo discutían. No fue hasta que tuvieron una pelea verdaderamente fuerte que se fue con Butch a tomar unas copas en el bar.

El exceso de alcohol y el dolor hicieron efecto en ella, al día siguiente estaba con Butch en un hotel cualquiera, y el abraza fuertemente su cintura.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? -se preguntó ella en voz alta, todavía no asimilando la verdad.

-Momoko, tranquilízate… todo es mi culpa fui egoísta… todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti… y yo solo… lo siento.

-Butch…yo también…pero Brick… yo no quiero hacerle daño y… - no pudo continuar por que Butch se precipitó hacia ella tomándola de las manos y besándoselas.

\- Yo tampoco quiero causarle dolor…huyamos Momoko, … huyamos lejos donde nadie nos conozca.

-Pero… a pesar de todo sigo queriendo a Brick… lo siento.

 _ **Repito tanto lo que siendo,**_

 _ **Que se ha vuelto un cliché**_

 _ **Pero es verdad agradezco,**_

 _ **Que te pude conocer**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No importa a quien vas a elegir,**_

 _ **Te seguiré aun así queriendo.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Pero soy quien más te merece,**_

 _ **Choose me.**_

…

 _ **Choose me**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No, no, no…**_

…

 _ **Nunca pensé que se terminaría todo...**_

…

 _ **Nunca debí permitir que empezará todo…**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Lo único que sé es que quiero verte otra vez**_

 _ **(I can't stop my love )**_

 _ **Ya no he podido ni dormir, pensar en ti me quita el sueño**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Hey choose me**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Hey choose me…**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No puedo elegir a uno**_

… _ **.**_

Al poco tiempo se reconcilió con Brick, …pero no pudo renunciar a Butch, él era todo lo opuesto a Brick: rudo, salvaje y apasionado. Pero aun así el la atraía de una forma, que rayaba lo enfermizo.

Las peleas con Brick se Viviana más frecuentes:

-Ya te lo dije Brick, solo salgo a pasear ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

-Porque tu no desaprovechadas para hacer cosas indecentes, en cualquier lugar que encuentres.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que digan los demás?

-Yo… solo quiero estar sola… compréndeme.

-En serio trato, pero, últimamente no se en que piensas, no sonríes junto a mí… siendo que cada vez de vas alejando más de mí, …. siento que…soy el único que se esfuerza.

\- Solo no he podido dormir bien…eso es todo… nos vemos luego.

… _ **.**_

 _ **Todo iba bien éramos un parte amantes,**_

 _ **Que no les importaba nada alrededor**_

 _ **No me di cuenta como fue, mi corazón se hizo el ciego,**_

 _ **Y comenzó la cuenta atrás…a mi perdición.**_

…

 _ **Quiero adentrarme en lo profundo de tu corazón**_

 _ **Pero no quiero a él causarle dolor,**_

 _ **Desechar nuestros sentimientos talvez sea lo mejor.**_

…

 _ **¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora?,**_

 _ **Ya no tengo salvación,**_

 _ **Esta herida muy difícilmente lograra sanar**_

…

 _ **Aunque me lo quieras ocultar,**_

 _ **Puedo ver que te estoy perdiendo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Mi corazón se ha coloreado,**_

 _ **De decepción.**_

…

 _ **No sé qué más puedo decir,**_

 _ **Mi mente vaga sin control.**_

 _ **Siento que es un cuchillo**_

 _ **Que me corta el interior.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Me da vergüenza el aceptar**_

 _ **Que tengo malos pensamientos,**_

 _ **Pues solo pienso en tenerte.**_

…

 _ **Choose me**_

…

 _ **Choose me**_

…

 _ **Choose me**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Choose me**_

…

 _ **No, no, no…**_

…

Y eso la llevaba a este punto, al final a la larga, después de notar su indiferencia y distanciamiento Brick descubrió la verdad, después de algunos escándalos, discusiones y golpes – entre Brick y Butch-

…

 _ **No puedo escoger**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No voy a renunciar nunca a ti.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué debo hacer?**_

…

 _ **Podría perder todo lo que hasta ahora he llegado a amar**_

 _ **Todo por la pasión y los pecados que me traen dolor**_

… _ **  
Dime que es lo que hice mal,**_

 _ **Pues solo quiero estar contigo.**_

…

 _ **Y siento que el que se esfuerza**_

 _ **Solo soy yo.**_

 _ **Choose me, please.**_

… _ **.**_

-Momoko yo creo que tal vez lo mejor sea, desechar nuestros sentimientos. -le dijo Butch apenas llegó al café en donde se encontraban casi siempre.

-Yo... Se que podría perder todo lo que hasta ahora he podido amar, pero, no puedo renunciar a ti... Yo

-Momoko, me da vergüenza decir esto…. tengo malos pensamientos… cuando los veo juntos… yo no lo soporto, quisiera reclamarle, decirle que eres mía, pero... No puedo.

-Te seré sincera yo…

Justo en ese momento Brick llegó enfurecido y tiro de la silla donde se encontraba sentado a Butch de una o lo golpe, luego todo fue un completo desastre.

…

 _ **Repito tanto lo que siendo,**_

 _ **Que se ha vuelto un cliché**_

 _ **Pero es verdad agradezco,**_

 _ **Que te pude conocer**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **No importa a quien vas a elegir,**_

 _ **Te seguiré aun así queriendo.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Pero soy quien más te merece,**_

 _ **Choose me.**_

…

 _ **Choose me**_

…

Después de un tiempo los tres se habían reunido para aclarar todo ese asunto de una vez por todas.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti Momoko, jamás me imaginé que harías algo como esto- Brick fue el primero en hablar tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, … pero

-Aun así, no pienso renunciar a ti- le corto él.

-Momoko no importa a quien elijas yo te seguiré queriendo. -argumento Butch quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

-Butch, sé que he repetido esto muchas veces, pero… agradezco aparte podido conocer.

\- ¡Yo soy quien más te merece!

-Elígeme, por favor – rogó Butch

-Elígeme a mi- contraatacó Brick.

-No, no… yo no

- **choose me**

- **choose me**

- **No, no, no** … **no puedo elegir a uno.**

… **..**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 _ **Hola, bueno lo primero que quiero decir es:**_

 _ **¡SI!**_

 _ **He resucitado cual Goku, …digo Cristo. Y vengo más recargada que nunca, y con la ejem- intención -ejem, de completar mis historias y como pueden leer hacer unas nuevas.**_

 _ **A si, casi lo olvido, como no se japonés me inspire en un fandub de la canción original que es "choose me. -Vocaloid" y el fandub en español por si lo quieren escuchar es de**_ **CarmiFandub** **, me encanto y no me la pudo quitar de la cabeza hasta que termine escribiendo esto.**

 _ **Solo quería decir o mejor dicho escribir eso, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
